


Goretober Day 1: Nosebleed

by VictorKlee



Series: October 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Goretober 2018, Hand Jobs, Immortal 76, Kinktober, M/M, One Shot, dubcon, is it noncon, soldier 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: His mouth is watering. He can feel his pulse through his chest. It's too much- too intoxicating- and, God, does it make him thirsty.





	Goretober Day 1: Nosebleed

The battle was a bloody one. Red puddles were scattered across the pavement under the payload and on the vehicle itself. The immortal, Jack, could smell it all, and could feel every heartbeat in the vicinity. This helped in battle and hunting down enemies, but nearly drove him mad at times like this. The way his stomach churned when the iron hit his senses made his eyes flutter. The taste of it would be so much better, but right now the payload was more important. 

A sudden pound caught his attention. He paused to listen closer. He let the payload drift away with his team as he concentrated. He heard the pound again, and his heart fluttered in his chest. In the room to his right something -or rather someone- stirred. It was a human.

He stepped lightly, sauntering into the room. The soldier stood still, facing the corner where the health packs spawned. 

“C’mon, c’mon…” he growled, watching impatiently as the small circle slowly charged. 

He was dressed in a grey camo suit and a long trench. Armor covered his shoulders, chest, and legs, yet his shotguns laid on the floor next to him, leaving him completely open to attackers. Idiot. 

He approached as slowly and as quietly as possible, but the enemy was just as trained as he was. 

He whipped around, “Hey what-?!”

But he wasn’t fast enough, taking a fist to the face before he could even try and fight. 

He stumbled back, grasping his nose and growling in pain. Blood slid down his lips, neck, chest, and concentrated in the thick material of his uniform, but yet, his defiant stance and the angry crease through his forehead said he wasn’t done yet. He began to yell but Jack wasn't listening. 

The sight of the thick red coating his face was suddenly disorienting. But, oh, there was so much blood - dark crimson, with that mouth watering, thick, metallic scent. It cascaded across the man's skin, right through the his finger tips. His stomach churned at the sight of it. He could already feel it on his tongue and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

The soldier’s insults were ceased as the immortal took hold of his shoulders, holding them tight like a vice. He dropped his rifle and threw their lips together. His tongue eagerly lapped at the blood on his upper lip. The soldier wrestled and squirmed, yelling curses, but the monster was too strong. His captor reveled in the way each sloppy kiss was filled with more of the blood that was pouring from his nose. 

“So good…” he breathed, “it tastes so good” 

Something in the soldier quaked at the sound of the monster’s gravelly voice. It was actually… hot? Oh god, this was so wrong. 

The monster could feel his pulse through his skin. He could sense his heart pounding in his chest. It was all so delicious. It was then he noticed the accumulation of blood somewhere in particular. 

“Filthy mortal…” he breathed against his lips, “you like this?”

The soldier couldn't answer, completely breathless- not that he had the guts to confess.

“I can feel your pulse… its heavy.”

He was breathing heavy between each kiss, gulping in cool air. The demon suddenly rocked his pelvis into him and his breath quivered. 

There was suddenly a hand on his groin, the other one was carefully undoing his belt. He could feel the fabric rubbing against his erection and his leg jerked the slightest bit. His pants were yanked down to his thighs, revealing that he was already half-hard. The monster chuckled as he unzipped his own pants. Just the thought of it made Gabe’s leg twitch. More blood began to drip down his face.

Jack's hands were cold and rough, but the touch made a certain heat pool in Gabe’s stomach. He didn't think this could get any weirder, or anymore intense, until both of their cocks were pressed against each other, held in Jack's hands. The friction was overwhelming as Jack began to jerk them off. 

Everything was throbbing. His mind was getting fuzzy and his clothes were drenched in sweat. Gabe wasn’t sure if it was the pure terror or the unsettling arousal this whole situation had brought on. It was all happening so fast and his mind couldn’t catch up or come up with a rational explanation. The only thing that seemed to compute was the satisfaction.  

The immortal sloppily kissed him, licking the blood from his lips and chin. Even his tongue was cold. Everything about him was chilly and pale. It was almost off putting...but at the same time it was incredibly hot. 

Before long the man holding him got sloppy. His cock swelled up in his grasp. A growl poured out of the beast and Gabe couldn't do it anymore. Heat swelled in his stomach and relief poured over him as all the pressure finally released, pouring into his captor's cold hand. 

“I- I, uh… god….” He stumbled over his words as he tried to keep his balance.

Jack couldn't hold it much longer either. The warmth of a human and the taste of their blood combined with all this arousal was just too much. He hunched over and bellowed. He couldn't prepare as orgasm shook through his body. He shuddered, the last few waves of pleasure shooting up his spine and making his hair stand on end. 

The two stood in silence for a moment as they each caught their breath. 

The monster stepped back, and made his way toward the door, but instead of walking through turned to Gabe. Holding the gaze with those deep red eyes Gabe felt a shiver run down his spine. Taking a step forward, he was stopped as Jack tossed one of his shotguns to him.

“You’re gonna need that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can request works by messaging/asking me on my tumblr: VictorKlee.tumblr.com  
> Also, join our writing community, Free Flow Writing, on Discord. https://discord.gg/NuhwSgV  
> If you enjoyed this short piece please check out my other works!  
> More October prompts are to come.


End file.
